Ordinary Girl
by Karupin.69
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Ino, sang Ratu Sekolah mulai beraksi melawan dedemit-dedemit kecil yang berani merebut Sai-nya. *InoSaiOC
1. Prolog

**Halo semua! Ketemu lagi di Fic keempat saya, Karupin69. Hehe, saya iseng-iseng aja buat fic ginian di sela-sela kedua fic saya yang temporary HIATUS… Tokoh utama fic ini OC, namanya Karumi. Oh ya, sedikit Ino bashing. Padahal saya ngefans berat sama Ino, malah buat fic gini… Hehehe…**

**Ini merupakan pengalaman saya sehari-hari, yah, ngga semua sih… Maaf kalau gajebo banget… Saya nulis di sela-sela bikin tugas bahasa inggris, jadi deh kepikiran bikin fic kaya gini…**

**Ga lama lama deh… langsung aja…**

**--**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Oom Masashi, Karumi punya saya, dan cerita ini juga punya saya…**

**Ordinary Girl**

Sial. Hari ini gue bener-bener sial. Dan gue bener-bener orang sial sesial-sialnya. Buktinya aja, sekarang gue lagi di wc, tapi bukan lagi dihukum, lho! Gue lagi berusaha untuk mencuci kemeja sekolah gue yang kotor gara-gara si babal Ino. Dia numpahin saos ke baju gue. Bener bener anjrit dah tu cewek! Salah apa sih gue?

"Karumi udah belom ngebersihinnya!" teriak sohib gue dari luar sana, namanya Hinata.

"Bentar Hin! Bisa kecuci kok! Tapi kan jadi agak basah! Gimana dong?" yah, apa boleh buat, gue pake lagi aja baju yang kotor dan basah itu. Lalu gue keluar dari kamar mandi sekolah. Akhirnya, bisa lepas dari bau pesing yang bikin seorang _Ino _pingsan di tempat.

"Duh, Karumi masa kamu mau pake baju kotor gitu, sih? Hinata cariin baju olah raga aja yah? Ato, kamu bawa baju ganti ga?" Baju ganti? Iya ya… Gue kan suka bawa kaos ganti ke sekolah. Eh, bentar bentar, kayaknya kaos gue kemaren dipinjem deh… Tapi sama siapa?

"Duh, Hin. Kayaknya kaos gue belom dibalikin deh… Lo tau kan? Kaos putih gue yang gambarnya kodok?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalo ngga salah… Baju kamu kan dipinjem sama Sakura?" kata Hinata. Gue muter-muter otak gue. Sakura ya… Duh, pikunan amat ni otak!

"Eng, Sakura, ya? Gue lupa… Yaudah. Kita sekarang ke kelas Sakura aja, siapa tau dia bawa kaos gue…" Hinata ngangguk setuju, dan sebelum kami jalan ke kelas Sakura, dia minjemin jaket ungunya buat nutupin noda di baju gue. Wah, seneng gue punya sohib kayak dia…

Asal kalian tau, di lingkungan sekolah gue sebenernya ngga boleh pake jaket, dan kalo pake dan ketahuan, ntu jaket bakalan diambil dan dibalikin lagi setelah satu bulan. Tapi, ada kecualinya nih. Kecuali sakit.

Maka dari itu, gue terpaksa acting kayak orang sakit, muka dilesu-lesuin, jalan dipelanin, bibir dipucetin… Untung aja gue orangnya bakat acting, hehehe…

"Karumi, kamu beneran gapapa?" Tanya Hinata. "Iya, gue gapapa Hin, gue sih udah biasa jadi orang teraniaya gini…" Seperti yang kalian tau, noda di baju gue ini bukan noda sembarangan. Ini noda yang _enggak sengaja_ dibuat si geblek Ino hanya buat mempermalukan gue. Untung aja yang kena saos tuh gue. Gimana coba kalo Hinata? Mungkin sekarang dia udah nangis bombay... Yah, ada untungnya juga gue jadi cewek tomboy...

Ntar dulu ceritanya, gue udah nyampe di depan kelas Sakura. "Sakuranya ada?" Tanya gue pada salah satu teman sekelasnya, tapi gue ngga tau namanya.

"Oh, ada tuh… Sakuraa! Ada yang nyariin lo!" teriak cowok itu. Yah, kalo diliat liat sih, cowok itu ganteng juga, urakan deh kayaknya, rambutnya kuning dan tajem tajem kayak duren. Yang setelah gue liat di bet nama, namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Dan gue sendiri nggak tau kenapa, Hinata agak blushing waktu ngeliat cowok itu. Dan betapa beruntungnya dia, dia pun disenyumin sama Naruto.

"Hai, Hinata, Karumi… Ada apa nih?" kata Sakura ramah pada gue dan Hinata. Nah, ini dia, seorang cewek kaya Sakura-lah yang ideal, wajah oke, dompet oke, otak oke, sikapnya juga oke… Nggak kaya itu tuh, si najis Ino, mentang mentang kapten cheers, dia bisa berbuat seenaknya. So' nge-bos banget sih…

"Ano, Sakura… Tempo hari lo minjem kaos gue kan?" Sakura langsung membulatkan bibirnya, dan berlari ke bangkunya. Gue lihat dia lagi ngobrak-ngabrik tasnya. "Ini nih, Karumi… Makasih banget ya! Waktu itu gue lupa bawa kaos ganti… Untung gue kenal orang yang selalu bawa baju salin… Trims ya…"

"Ehehe… Iya, sama-sama…" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya 45 derajat. Ngeliatin gue dari atas sampe bawah.

"Karumi, lo kenapa? Lagi sakit, ya?" gue geleng-geleng. Lantas gue buka jaketnya Hinata dan menunjukkan noda besar—kecil sih pada Sakura. "Yaelah, Mi. Elo ceroboh sih… Makan bakso terus saosnya ampe tumpah gitu.

"Bukan gitu, Sakura-chan…" sekarang Hinata yang angkat bicara. Ia memberi isyarat pada Sakura dengan gerak-gerik tangannya membentuk huruf I, N, dan O.

Sakura angguk-angguk. "Ooh, si Ino, ya? Sekarang dia ngapainin elo, Mi? Jegal kaki lo? Jambak rambut lo? Apa numpahin saos ke baju lo?"

Gue dan Hinata angguk lemah. "Iya, tadi kita lagi jalan di kantin, terus Ino lewat sambil bawa mangkok bakso."

"Kayaknya sih disengajain," Hinata angkat bicara. "pura-pura jatoh lah, terus baju Karumi kena tumpahan baksonya si Ino deh…

"Ya ampun gila… Baru aja kemaren ada korban, sekarang elo yang kena, Mi."

"Korban? Maksud lo?"

"Itu si udah kegiatan rutin si Ino sehari hari… ada tuh anak kelas sebelah, yang anak baru itu. Siapa sih namanya? Itu lho, yang pindahan dari Suna! Si Temari!" Ooo, Temari… Gue sih kenal… Dia tuh kakak kelas gue dulu di SD. Lho? Kok bisa? Ya iyalah… Gue juga kan pindahan dari suna, dan gue baru satu semester di SMP Konoha ini… Sekarang gue duduk di kelas 8…

Bel pun berbunyi. Mau tau bel sekolah gue kayak gimana? Ih, norak banget… Kayak eskrim walls… Tenonet… Gitu lah! Susah gue jelasin dengan kata-kata...

"Sakura-chan… Gue duluan ya? Udah bel nih! Yuk Hin!" Gue dan Hinata ngga lupa melambaikan tangan pada Sakura. Hah… Balik lagi deh gue ke kelas laknat ini.

Dan seperti yang udah gue bilang, ini hari sial gue. Pas gue dan Hinata masuk kelas, eh, taunya guru PKn gue, Pak Ibiki udah nongkrong di meja guru. Buset dah. Jangankan pagi-pagi telat, telat semenit aja sehabis jam istirahat sama aja kayak bunuh diri. Alias harus berdiri di pojokan yang katanya bisa ngeliat kunti itu.

"Hinata, Karumi." Glek. Mampus gue! Duh, Hinata, sori ya… Gara-gara gue lo jadi gini… Emang bener aja… Muka Hinata udah pucet kayak pocong. "Silahkan duduk." Eh? Gue dan Hinata bengong. Pak Ibiki?? Memperbolehkan muridnya duduk?? Och God… keajaiban dunia bertambah satu lagi… jadi 8 keajaiban dunia!

Lantas gue dan Hinata duduk di bangku. Kita sebangku loh… dan baru aja pantat gue nempel di bangku, gue udah dipanggil lagi sama Pak Ibiki.

"Karumi, kenapa kamu pakai jaket? Mau bapak ambil?"

"Jangan pak!… Karumi lagi sakit… Karumi sudah minta ijin ke piket… Ini suratnya." Sekali lagi, Hinata udah bantu gue. Trims Hinata! I love u!! –jangan diartikan secara harafiah- dan itu sebenernya surat ijin palsu. Gampang bagi Hinata yang seorang sekretaris, yang kerjanya bolak-balik meja piket untuk mendapatkan kertas itu. Hahahah...

Gimana enggak, Pak Kotetsu dan Pak Izumo yang jadi guru piket aja kerjanya ngorok… Kalo ada alumni lewat, baru deh suit suit gaje...

Yah, setelah Pak Ibiki udah baca surat dari piket dan memastikan bahwa gue bener-bener sakit—untung acting gue jago—pelajaran dilanjutkan.

Hinata sih adem ayem aja merhatiin Pak Ibiki di depan kelas, yang menurut gue sih lebih mirip ikan koi lagi cuap cuap sama papan tulis sendiri. Bener aja, si Kiba yang duduk di depan gue, udah ngorok seenak-udel. Dan bahkan, sorang Shino yang termasuk salah satu anak terajin di kelas gue aja udah nundutan.

Gue geleng-geleng ngeliatin Hinata yang lagi merhatiin tentang parpol, partai, konstitusi, atau apalah, dengan serius. Eh, apa so' serius ya? Ah, Boam… Bodo amat! Mending gue tidur!

--

Akhirnya, tukang es krim walls lewat, eh salah. Bel sekolah gue udah bunyi, maksudnya. Saat saat pulang sekolah, saat-saat balik ke rumah, nonton tipi, baca komok, tiduran, hyah!! Eh, sekarang kan hari rabu, gue ada les nih…

Gue beresin buku-buku gue, dan gue mesti ngolong buat ngambil tutup pulpen gue yang jatoh. "Karumi, aku duluan, ya! Sekarang ada ekskul!" Gue meng-iya-kan dan gue kembali duduk. Oh iya. Gue sempet ngejar Hinata buat ngembaliin jaketnya. Dan kembali jadi gue yang ternoda. Eh, baju gue yang ternoda, maksudnya…

Wah… enak juga ya kalo kelas sepi gini… Untung aja kelas gue epos… Di lantai dua, pemandangan asoy, menghadap taman sekolah, belom lagi angin sepoy-sepoy. Sekarang, tinggal ada gue dan Shino di kelas.

"Shino. Sekarang lo mau les ga?" yah, daripada gue dikira pedekate keganjenan ke dia, mending gue ambil sapu dan bantuin dia piket.

"Hn…" tuh kan… sudah gue kira, pasti dia bakal jawab 'hn' doang. Lalat bisu lo! "Iya, sekarang gua mau les. Lo mau les juga?" nah, gitu dong!

"Iya, Shin. Tapi kayaknya gue bakalan telat, gue ada ekskul dulu."

"Oh, oke. Ntar Gue bilangin ke Mister Kakashi." Gue senyumin tu orang dengan senyuman termanis gue, eh taunya dia blushing. Shino, Shino… Ternyata elo bisa juga ngomong sama manusia. Kirain elo cuman bisa bahasa serangga.

Akhirnya kelas laknat itu bersih juga. Meski Cuma gue dan Shino yang piket. Yah, gini-gini gue juga termasuk anak yang bertanggung jawab… Rajin piket! Hahahah!

Shino pun pamit duluan karena ada janji arisan sama mamihnya. Kirain mau nangkep serangga. Hihihi… Tiba-tiba ada yang ngetuk pintu kelas gue.

"Eng, permisi… Gua boleh pinjem sapu, ngga?" wah, melting melting! Meleleh! Idung gue berdarah! Hehe, engga ding. Itu anak kelas sebelah, namanya Sai. Gue pertama kali ketemu dia di Gramedia, pas gue mau ngambil buku yang tingginya ga kejangkau ama gue, ya diambilin sama dia.

"Oh, silahkan, gue udah selesei piket kok…" gue pun nyerahin sapu yang tadi gua pake. "Trims…" dia senyum tipis ke gue dan segera berlalu ke kelasnya lagi. Segera gue ngambil tisu dari dalem tas karena hidung gue mimisan.

TBC…

**Yah, itulah fanfic ngaco saya… Aneh ya? Hahaha…**

**Tapi, ripiu ya! Lowongan OC banyak! Cantumin aja nama, ciri fisik, sama personality nya ya!**

**Ripiu diharapkan berupa kritik dan saran, flamers juga boleh…**

**Arigatou… m()m**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! TToTT mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya… Belakangan ini lagi bad mood, ga ada mood, ga ada ide, tapi semangat saya berkobar lagi pas liburan tiba.. Bwahaha!**

**Oh ya, banyak juga yang nanya, apakah ini kehidupan sehari-hari saya atau bukan? Jawabannya, bukan. Memang, waktu di Chapter 1 saya sebutkan bahwa kehidupan para tokoh di fic ini yaitu kehidupan sehari-hari saya (bego saya). Tetapi, itu tidak berarti juga bahwa Karumi itu saya lho! Wah, kehidupan saya tidak segitunya kok.. Intinya, saya hanya memasukan sebagian pengalaman saya atau pengalaman teman-teman saya.. Begitu. Karumi itu hanya OC, bukan penjelmaan dari teman-teman saya atau yang lainnya.**

**Wah. Kenapa jadi curhat begini, ya. Ya sudah deh, here's the chapter 2 ;)**

--

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Om Kishimoto, saya cuma punya Karumi.

Warning : AU, OC's POV…

--

Ordinary Girl

By .poccoyo.69.

"Hinata, pulang sekolah nanti anterin gue ke KoMart ya, mau beli peralatan buat piknik nanti…" pinta gue pada Hinata.

"Sip Mi, tapi aku ada PMR, ah tapi aku izin pulang aja sama Sakura…" kata Hinata sambil membolak-balik LKS penjas.

"Huh, dasar tante-tante pecinta ular sialan. Bilang kek dari dulu kita kudu ngumpulin ni LKS sekarang!" maki Kiba, yang juga sedang membolak-balik LKS penjasnya—tepatnya mengkopi-paste dari LKS Hinata.

"Untung ada elo, Hin. Gue ga usah repot-repot ngerjain sendiri. Khikhikhi…!" Kiba cengengesan sambil diem-diem nyomot keripik pedas yang (sepertinya) udah dari jaman kapan bertengger di kolong bangkunya Kiba.

"Kiba-kun! Jangn mengatai Bu Anko seperti itu, se-sebenernya, 'kan sudah diberi tahu oleh Bu Anko dari minggu kemarin…"

"Iya Kib, elo nya aja yang ngga denger…" kata gue sambil nyomot keripik yang di kolong bangku, dan sempet kena pukul Kiba "Pelit amat sih lo…"

"Ehem!" yeah, sang ketua kelas, Shino Aburame beraksi. Dia dapet amanat dari Bu Anko _tercinta; _mengawasi kelas kami selagi Bu Anko enak-enak di UKS, meratapi gejala PMS nya yang aduhai tak tertahankan. Wah, bukan enak-enakan kalo gitu.

Shino jalan-jalan sekeliling kelas, mengawasi jalannya Undang Undang Dasar 1945—itu mah tugasnya Lembaga Yudikatif!—mengawasi kita-kita yang kerja kelompok untuk mengisi LKS. Dia sih enak aja, LKS sudah selesai. Full, tanpa bolong-bolong, dan yang bikin gue agak sebel sama Shino, dia itu _pelit._Tak mau berbagi jawaban LKS… Jah.

"Kiba," kata Shino saat menghampiri meja gue dan Kiba yang letaknya depan-belakang. "Karumi," lho? Kok gue juga?

"Kalian tau kan, tidak boleh bawa makanan ke kelas, apalagi, makan saat pelajaran." Tangannya dilipat di atas dadanya, dan aura hitam beterbangan di sekitarnya. Para laba-laba peliharaannya keluar dari balik kemejanya yang kedodoran dan bersiap menerkam Ron Weasley yang ketakutan. Kiba mati, Hinata pingsan, gue idup…

Enggak ding.

Dengan entengnya Kiba menjawab, "Tau lah Shin…" sambil mengambil keripik pedas dan memakannya. Bahkan menawarkannya pada Shino. "Nih, mau ga?" krauk-krauk-nya terdengar maknyos.

Hidung Shino kembang-kempis. Tarik nafas dalam dalam… Hembuskan… Tarik nafas… Hembuskan… Tarik nafas… Tahan… Tahan! Yak! Muka mulai memerah sodara-sodara! Terus Bu! Kepala bayinya udah nongol! Dorong Bu dorong terus!

Hehe. Nggak mungkin kayak gitu, kan?

Hidung Shino kembang-kempis, tarik nafas, kali ini enggak ditahan, langsung nyembur, "Maaf, saya lagi puasa."

"Ooooohhhh… Sori sori…" Semua angguk-angguk, Kiba langsung insyaf dan meletakkan bungkus kosong keripik super pedas yang gue baru ngeliat merknya yang ternyata… Jiraiya's Hot Hot Hot. Ampun deh… Tapi emang sih, keripik pedes yang asli made in kepala sekolah kita tercinta emang bikin lidah murilit.

Keliatan dengan sangat jelas, dibalik kacamata hitam-nya Shino, matanya udah pasang tatapan saya-sebenernya-mau-keripik-itu. Tapi berhubung tingkat ke-jaim-an Shino udah sangat expert, jadi dia diem aja. Lagian yang membuat gue bingung, kenapa coba Shino pake kacamata hitam? Ke sekolah pula? Dulu gue sempet mikir, kalo ada kelainan warna mata atau bentuk mata (?) pada Shino. Jadi dia kudu pake kacamata hitam meskipun dia sejenius apapun yang bisa ngebedain antara pantai dan sekolah.

Kiba kembali nyalin LKS Hinata, Hinata kembali membaca buku 'Bagaimana Agar Tidak Bicara Gagap'-nya, gue sendiri nyelonoh neguk aqua di depan Shino.Di depan Shino. Shino masih disitu.

"Ngapain lo masih disini?" kata gue sambil menutup botol aqua.

Shino diem. Dia menatap due lurus-lurus. "Enggak…" buru-buru Shino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Shino berbalik, "Kiba! Jangan nyontek LKS Hinata…!"

Kiba sedikit tersentak, insyaf lagi, mengembalikan LKS Hinata, dan ganti ngambil LKS gue. "Kalo LKS Karumi boleh dong. Khikhikhi!"

--

"Mmm… Aqua udah, gas buat kompor udah, Gelas plastic udah… Apa lagi, Hin?" tanya gue pada Hinata yang sedang memilah antara senter berwarna ungu dan oranye. "Hin?"

"Ha? Oh… Sori, Mi. Umm… Kayaknya udah semua, kan? Lagipula kempingnya masih lama, ngapain disiapin sekarang-sekarang? Ntar makanannya kadaluwarsa lho…"

"Halah biar Hin… Minggu depan katanya BBM mau naik… Takut barang pada naek juga… Gue emang ngga ngerti gimana jalan pemikirannya presiden kita, Tsunade Wati, tiba-tiba naekin BBM… Padahal kan Konoha udah makmur…"

"Hei, Mi… jangan gitu doong, keputusan Tsunade Wati-sama udah tepat kok…" kata Hinata sambil memasukkan senter berwarnya (akhirnya) ungu.

"Ngga seneng aja, Hin. Hin?" kata gue pada hinata yang matanya melenceng kemana-mana. "Hinata??"

"Ah?? Ampun Mi, sori, dari tadi aku ngelamun aja… Umm, tapi, orang itu, mirip banget sama anak kelas sebelah, ya?" tunjuk Hinata pada seseorang dengan rambut cepak, kulit pucat, jaket hitam, yang sedang memasukkan (sepertinya) sarden pada keranjang.

"Itu kan… Sai!" langsung aja gue narik tangan Hinata, dan menyeret dia pada Sai. Eh, belum tentu Sai ding.

"Hai…" sapa gue sambil pura-pura milih-milih sarden kepada—yang setelah dipastikan, memang Sai.

"Hei… Elo… Karumi kelas sebelah, kan? Belanja?"

Gue angguk. "Lo sendiri? Belanja juga, ya? Haha, iyalah belanja… Sendiri?"

Sai angguk. "Lo?"

"Sama Hina—mana tuh orang?" pas gue ngebalik, Hinata udah lenyap dari pandangan. Wah, dasar tuh anak. Dia emang pengertian, pas ada Sai, langsung dia menyendiri. Khikhikhi… Gapapa ding. Palingan ntar gue kena marah neji gara-gara ga nganterin Hinata pulang.

"Umm, Sai. Gue duluan, ya?"

Sai diem. Kepalanya nunduk ke bawah, "oke…"

Gue berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada Sai. Tapi, --layaknya sinetron-sinetron ABG, si cowok narik tangan si cewek untuk ngga ninggalin dia, terus si cewek, dengan gaya slow motion, rambutnya berayun dengan kilauan yang bikin mata silau, dan si cowok terpesona. Yah, itu di iklan-iklan atau di sinetron, tapi, yang Sai lakuin saat mencegah gue pergi adalah… Narik ujung rambut gue yang dikuncir kuda ampe gue hampir kejengkang!

"Adoh!"

"E-eh, Mi, lo gapapa? Sori…"

"Yaa… Ngga papa… Ada apa, Sai?" kata gue sambil merapikan poni gue.

"Umm…" Sai garuk-garuk kepalanya yang pasti gatel, ketawan banget dia ngga keramas 3 hari berturut-turut, tertanda dengan bintik-bintik putih yang berceceran di bahu jaket hitamnya.

"Gini, Mi… Lo mau nganterin gue, ga?"

Alis gue bertautan, "Ke?"

"Ke atas… Ke… Ke lantai atas maksudnya… Umm, gue mau beliin kado buat temen gue, tapi gue ga tau mau ngasih apa… Lo mau nemenin gue, kan?"

Gue mikir bentar. Kalo ngga ikut, kasian Sai. Kalo gue ikut, ntar disangka macem-macem. Kalo ada yang liat, gimana? Seorang Sai, yang tingkat kegantengannya paling atas, tingkat kepopulerannya nomor dua setelah Si Jabrik Ayam Uchiha, dan tingkat ketajirannya jauuuuuuuhh diatas gue, yang—argh, almost perfect lah! Seorang Sai, jalan ama gue, yang… yang… yang tampangnya pas-pasan, yang tingginya—ukh, pangilan gue aja 'cebol', tingkat kepopuleran gue? Gue terkenal sebagai tukang nganjuk es buah di kantin… Oh my goat! Dompet gue sih emang tebel… Yeah, tebel sama duit ribuan dan duit kencringan. Oh no… Gue? Jalan ama Sai? Ngga salah tuh?

Tapi akhirnya gue ngangguk juga… "Oke..."

--

"No… Gue ga salah liat, kan?" kata Tenten.

"Paan, Ten?" Ino memasukkan botol You C 1000-nya ke dalam keranjang dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjukkan Tenten.

"Itu, gebetan lo, kan? Si Sai?"

"Manaa?" Ino masih mencari-cari sosok yang disebut Tenten. Dan akhirnya ia menangkap Sai sedang bersama seseorang cewek, yang setelah ia sadari adalah… "Anjrit! Dia sama Karumi si anak haram!"

--

To Be Continued…

--

**Gimana, lanjut nggak nih?**

**Jadi, saya membutuhkan review anda…!**

**Review diharapkan kritik dan saran…**

**Flame juga boleh, selama maksud anda baik )**

**Tapi, mungkin saya tidak bisa meng-update secepat mungkin, karena sebentar lagi liburan usai dan back to school…**

**Apa hiatus aja, ya?**

**Oh ya, untuk OC, akan saya munculkan di chapter depan.. semua pasti kebagian kok, tapi, satu chap paling 2-3 OC, biar ngga pada bingung..**

**Arigatou…**


End file.
